


First Date?

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Series: ShiSaku [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Itachi is a wingman in his own way, Itachi is so done with Shisui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: Will Shisui actually get a date.





	First Date?

**Author's Note:**

> It's nearly 2am as I posted this, so forgive me for any mistakes.

It had been just over a months since Sakura had turned 18 and Shisui was following the pink hair nin, without her knowing.  
  
He had been following her for over a week now, trying to work up the nerve to ask her out but never seemed quite able do it.  
  
He was determined to it, he was going to ask her out at the next chance he got to see her alone, he didn't need her team coming after him.  
  
He stopped, watching her walk down through the market, with no teammates or friends around her, now was his chance to ask her.  
  
Just before he jumped down from the tree, his oh so cute younger cousin appeared next to him.  
  
"This is getting ridiculous now, just ask her already" Itachi told him, looking at pink hair nin.  
  
"I would of if you hadn't appeared" he said with a pout, looking at Sakura.  
  
Shisui walked to the end of the branch, as he looked down at her Sakura, who at the moment was walking under the tree.  
  
Itachi looked at his cousin and then down at branch Shisui was standing on, watching it as it bent.  
  
"Shisui" he called, but was ignored as Shisui started muttering his breath about Sakura, how her hair looked amazing, when the wind blew through it.  
  
"Shisui" Itachi called once again, and once again he was ignored by his older cousin.  
  
Itachi sighed as he watched the branch bend even more under Shisui weight. If he wasn't to going to listen, then it be his own fault.  
  
Looking at Sakura, Itachi began to formulate a idea as he worked out where Shisui could fall if the branch did break.  
  
With his idea planned, Itachi added more weight to branch where it break, until it started to crack and notice that Shisui hadn't realised that the branch was breaking.  
  
"Shisui" he called once more.  
  
This time, he looked at his name called and look at Itachi.  
  
"Yes?" He questioned  
  
"Say hello to Sakura-san" Itachi said as he moved he forward, adding more weight.  
  
"Huh" Shisui stared at him confused, until he found himself on the ground, staring up at tree, that Itachi was no longer in.  
  
Pain was spreading through his back as he open his eyes, he was greeted by green and pink in his vision.  
  
"Shisui," his sweet angel spoke, looking at him with concerned eyes.  
  
"Sakura-chan" he said, with gritting his teeth as he tired to sit up.  
  
"Don't move, you fell pretty far, I'm just going diagnose you quickly before move you" Sakura explained, as her medical chakra came to her hands, as she run her hands over him, checking his spine, ribs and head.  
  
Once she was done, Sakura helped the curly hair Unchia sit, even as pain shot up his back when he moved.  
  
"Well nothing broken and no life endangering issues, so your just going to be bruised and sore for a few days" she told him  
  
"Thanks Sakura-chan, what ever would I do without you" he grins at her for a few seconds.  
  
"Probably complain loudly or be dead some where" Sakuara said, helping him get to his feet.  
  
"Mean, So how about I take you out dinner as thank you?" he offered her  
  
Sakura looked at him for a moment, thinking about it, and Shisui prepared himself for her turning him down.  
  
"Pick me up at the end of my shift" she answered, "Try not to go falling out of any more tree before then" Sakura chuckled, before saying goodbye and heading toward the hospital.  
  
"What time do you finish" Shisui called after her, realising he hadn't been told a time.  
  
"Got to work some if you want a date, can't go giving you all the info, where would the fun be in that" she answered back, giving him wink what he could only just make out with his normal eyes.  
  
"Minx" he shouted to her  
  
"Maybe, you're just have to wait and see won't you" she shouted back, as she disappeared from view.  
  
"All worked out then?" the voice of cousin entered his ears,  
  
"Yeah no thanks to you" he said, turning to Itachi, "Could of said something"  
  
"I did, you weren't listening though" the heir explained, "What's your plan now" he inquired.  
  
"To take Sakura-chan on the best first date and find out when she finishes" Shisui answered him, "As well as making sure her team and friends don't show up and interrupt us" he concluded.  
  
"See ya later Tachi, oh train with Sasu-chan tonight, one less person to worry about finding out" he told his younger cousin, before disappearing.  
  
Itachi watched his cousin disappear, before heading home himself, maybe training with Sasuke tonight wouldnt be that bad of idea and it had been awhile since they lasted trained.

**Author's Note:**

> They have a wonderful date. 
> 
> They go for dinner at a quiet little place, before heading to a bar for a couple of drinks and then Shisui walks her home, in the clear star-filled sky, before Sakura kisses his cheeks, and says she looks forward to next one.


End file.
